


Expectations Not Always Reality

by Morinok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY???????, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THIS IS PURE FILTH OK, Top Kozume Kenma, i just wanted more top kenma ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re a constant contrast of what people expect and who they actually are, from their hair to their bedroom behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations Not Always Reality

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believed im posting this.....i've had it written for about two weeks but finally decided........i'm gonna post it,,,,i'm gonna DO IT. i just see a lot of kenma that makes him seem a lot more small and docile than he actually is....? ALSO TOP KENMA IS LOVE OF MINE. pls ignore the strange ooc-ness of this porn is hard to keep in character...

People make a lot of assumptions about both Kenma’s and Kuroo’s hair. With Kenma, they expect it to be soft and fluffy, to be able to run their hands through his hair like its water. With Kuroo, people think its spiky to the touch, perhaps greasy. In reality, it’s completely the opposite.

Kenma’s hair probably should be washed more than it is, but he’s got other things to do, namely video games. It’s greasy and thick, with it only looking like it’s flat and smooth because he doesn’t have a very thick head of head to begin with. On the other hand, touching Kuroo’s hair could be akin to petting a small kitten. He’s even been known to purr. His hair is soft and delicate, which makes it a wonder that his hair ends up in the same sort of bedhead in the morning.

And Kenma’s favorite thing to do is pull on that hair.

They’re a constant contrast of what people expect and who they actually are, from their hair to their bedroom behavior. Kenma isn’t particularly small—he’s on the smaller side but he’s still growing—but compared to Kuroo….When people see Kuroo they expect him to be all sorts of dominating and powerful, and maybe he is…on the court, that is. But off the court he’s different. He slouches to make himself appear smaller and grins a lot to appear friendly (although his cat like smile can appear intimidating to most). When people hear they are a couple, they both know people will assume Kuroo is just as dominating as he looks, and Kenma will just go along with whatever he likes.

But really, it’s Kenma who knows what he wants, and what he wants is to hear all the sorts of gasps and moans Kuroo gives him.

With Kenma’s hand around Kuroo’s cock, Kuroo is writhing above him, straddling him so Kenma can devote all of his energy to just getting Kuroo off. His arms on either side of Kenma’s head are shaking with the effort of holding himself up for so long, but Kenma could care less, his attention focused solely on the noises Kuroo was making.

“A-Ah, Ken…ma,” Kuroo lets out in a gasp, bucking his hips into Kenma’s hand.

After a good 15 minutes of just pure foreplay, Kuroo is getting closer than he anticipated, which is just fine because a quick squeeze to his base discourages that easily, although the older boy lets out a distressed moan with a “Kenma…” to go along with it.

“Don’t you want me inside you first?” Kenma whispers into his ear.

He traces his tongue along the edge of Kuroo’s ear, causing the other boy to shiver. Kenma himself had never gotten aroused by Kuroo’s treatment of his ears, but Kuroo himself to have a special sort of weakness there. Not only were they extremely sensitive, but also very prone to turning bright red. His cheeks and nose were completely red with arousal, and that red stretched all the way to his ears, painting him a pretty sort of mix between aroused and embarrassed that Kenma loved.

“Pl-please,” Kuroo begged, thrusting his cock faster into Kenma’s grip in an attempt to get off.

Kenma leaves his ear to turn to Kuroo’s neck, another erroneous area for the boy. He licks and nips right at his jawline and below, careful not to leave any marks, because although Kuroo doesn’t mind them, he doesn’t like other people knowing that Kenma left them. Which their team definitely does.

“Not yet,” he breathes against his neck, and releases his grip on Kuroo’s dick, stroking the underside briefly, enjoying the shiver that runs through Kuroo, before finally sitting up. Kuroo dazedly sits up and leans back on his legs, letting Kenma arrange them so Kuroo is straddling his hips before finally laying Kuroo back onto the other side of the bed. Because while he would love for Kuroo to ride him, he’s a bit too big for that.

He’d spent a good 10 minutes of that foreplay preparing Kuroo, so when he traces Kuroo’s backside to find his hole, he finds it all slick and ready for him, just like he wanted it. Because while Kuroo was getting the majority of the treatment, Kenma was steadily getting more and more aroused simply watching Kuroo and all of his little movements and hearing all of his desperate noises. Pumping a few fingers into Kuroo just to get him completely ready, Kenma lines his cock up to Kuroo’s entrance and pushes it slowly, just so they can both feel each other completely.

Kuroo lets out a whole plethora of noises, hands scrambling to find purchase on the bed and ending up around Kenma’s neck. Kenma bites his lip in a struggle to not let out a groan as he pushes inside, the hot slick warmth of Kuroo’s insides just too good to handle after all this wait.

He takes a moment to regain himself once he’s all the way in, but Kuroo seems very insistent for him to move. Kenma scoffs at his impatience and pulls out, making Kuroo groan. As he pushes back in he dives for Kuroo’s neck again, lavishing it in attention and love, leaving sloppy kisses and whispering sweet nothings that make Kuroo melt beneath him.

“Such a good boy for me, Tetsu,” he breathes against his neck as he pulls out and thrusts back in, a little faster and a little harder this time. “Sucking me in so well….”

“Such a good kitten,” he purrs as he settles into a pace that makes them both groan.

“’M your kitten,” Kuroo moans, trying to meet Kenma’s thrusts with ones of his own. “Fuck….Love being your kitten….”

Kenma stifles a moan at Kuroo’s words, slowing his cock down so he can angle more precisely for Kuroo’s prostate.

He had never really been into any kind of dirty talk. Before they had found their groove of Kuroo being his submissive, Kuroo had been the one calling him kitten, calling him a good boy, praising him until he came undone. But then Kenma had been the one inside Kuroo, and he had tried out the praises and the petnames and Kuroo had melted. So while he wasn’t particularly aroused by the talk, he was very much aroused by Kuroo’s reactions to it.

It took a couple thrusts but finally Kenma found his prostate, evident by the shuddering moan that Kuroo let out, louder than his other noises. Neither of them were particularly loud, but the more and more Kuroo came undone, the louder he became.

“More, more…,” Kuroo growled, leaning up to capture Kenma’s lips.

Kenma leaned back on his legs, out of reach of Kuroo so he could utilize his arms to push Kuroo down onto the bed. “Stay down,” he growled, gripping Kuroo’s hips and thrusting in more harshly, Kuroo letting out a loud moan. He thrusted harder and harder, the boy under him slowly coming undone once again. His cock was hard and leaking on his stomach, ready to burst despite not having been given any attention in some time.

“Look at this, you’re so hard for me, aren’t you, kitten....,” he gasped, tracing a finger around his cock, leaving his actual length untouched.

Kuroo gasped and squirmed. “Please, please, I need—“

Kenma brightened up with a sudden idea, his eyes growing sharper as he looked down at his boyfriend, who’s own eyes widened, knowing that look. It meant he was in serious trouble.

Throwing one leg over Kuroo’s own, Kenma slotted their hips more firmly together and drove into Kuroo sharply, grasping the other boy’s cock and pumping it. The combined thrusts against his prostate and the attention his cock was getting made Kuroo let out a shout as white splattered onto the sheets, shaking with the overestimation he soon started to experience as Kenma didn’t let up, thrusting harder and faster directly on his prostate.

“Ken-Kenma, it’s too muchhhh….,” he whined as Kenma slows down but doesn’t stop his thrusts, his hand still stroking his throbbing cock.

“Shhh, shhh, Tetsu,” he whispers, leaning forward to kiss Kuroo’s open mouth, pressing several other kisses around his mouth. “You can do this for me, can’t you? You can come again. You can do it, kitten….”

“No, Ah, Kenma, I—“ he cuts himself off with a moan, throwing his head back as Kenma presses his cock deeper, barely pulling out before pushing back in, nudging Kuroo’s prostate insistently.

“You can do it, you can do it,” he whispers, the own pressure in his hips building exponentially. He wants to be able to make Kuroo come again, but he fears he may not be able to hold off his own release long enough for Kuroo to reach his.

“Nnh,” Kenma lets out, a noise betraying his usual stoic outside. He clenches his eyes shut and focuses solely on the things he’s feeling—the heat of Kuroo’s insides, the slickness of Kuroo’s sweaty body, his own throbbing cock that’s pushing in and out of Kuroo’s warmth. It’s all too much but yet it’s not enough. He picks up his thrusts once he’s convinced Kuroo isn’t so oversensitive now, affirmation being Kuroo’s pleasured riddled groans.

“Ke-Kenma, please…fuck…,” Kuroo moans, and Kenma opens his eyes to see Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed and his grip on Kenma’s wrists nearly unbearable. “I need…you….”

Kenma feels his entire body, his cock, his hips, his chest, his brain, fill with pure warmth as he dives down to fiercely kiss Kuroo, his thrusts getting more and more powerful. Kuroo begging will never get old for him; he loves seeing his boyfriend come apart beneath him, seeing him go from his usual suave self to a puddle of arousal and heat beneath him. Kuroo’s arms wrap around his back and pull him close, the older boy now thrusting up to meet his hips, sending them both spiraling towards their finishes faster and faster.

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, Kenma,” Kuroo chants with each thrust, the power of them slowly moving them up the bed, years of volleyball having given Kenma some muscle, enough to be a successful dom to his boyfriend.

Needing more, Kenma thrust his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth, the two of them pushing and pulling against each other in a race for pleasure, Kenma’s tongue tracing the top of Kuroo’s mouth just the way he liked it and Kuroo essentially fucking his mouth with his tongue, just the way Kenma liked it. Fearing he was too close, Kenma managed to sneak a hand between their slick bodies to Kuroo’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping it quickly. Kuroo gasped against his mouth and dived back in for more, the two of them quickly rising to their peak.

“Testurou…” Kenma whispered against his lips, and Kuroo shivered at his voice, tightening around him. “Oh, fuck….”  
“Kenma, Kenma, fuck me, fuck me more, please, I’m so close, fuck me….,” Kuroo whined, seemingly becoming more and more impatient as he got closer to his orgasm..

“C-Close,” he whispered as he met Kuroo’s demands and began to fuck his boyfriend harder, pressing closer against him and letting out breathy moans, the heat beginning to overwhelm him as he got closer and closer, the tight heat of Kuroo’s body seeming just too much.

“I need, I need—“

And before Kenma knew what was going on Kuroo had him on his back, his breath slamming out of him as he flopped back onto the bed and had Kuroo hovering over him before sinking back onto his cock.

The new angle offered more for Kuroo than it did for Kenma, but the new position allowed Kenma to watch his boyfriend ride him, sitting back on his legs and rising up and dropping himself down as he chased his own orgasm, Kenma being left in the dust.

Which he could just not allow. Unwilling for Kuroo to bring him to orgasm all by himself, Kenma settled on a firm grip on Kuroo’s hips and thrust upwards.

Kuroo let out a fantastic moan as Kenma assumedly hit his prostate, and as he thrust up again and again he continued to hit it. Kenma was rising to his peak faster than before, the sight in front of him simply too much. He bit his lip and thrust upward faster, letting the sheer pleasure of it all wash over him.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Kenma, kenmaaa, I’m close, I’m so close,” Kuroo groaned, resting his hands on Kenma’s stomach so he could more easily lift himself up and drop himself back down.

“Can you do it by yourself? Can you come without a hand on your cock? Can you, kitten?” he challenged, knowing that Kuroo could never resist a good challenge. And this one wasn’t even that hard. He thrust up into Kuroo’s tight heat sharply and Kuroo gasped, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh god, Kenma, it’s too much I’m gonna, oh god….”

Kuroo went speechless except for the various noises coming out of his mouth, his orgasm simply too close to formulate actual words. Kenma found himself extraordinarily close as well, grunting softly as spread his legs and got a footing so he could more evenly thrust his cock in and out of his boyfriend’s wet hole.

“Tetsu...,” he groaned, on the very cliff of his orgasm, back arching as it slowly began to wash over him.

“Fuck, fuck, love you so much, love your cock so much, love you fucking me, love you, oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I cant—“  
Kuroo let out one last shout as he came all over Kenma’s chest, and as his insides clenched it set off Kenma’s own orgasm, happily filling up the inside of his boyfriend.

As they came down from their highs, Kenma weakly thrust a few more times into Kuroo, his cock throbbing but unwilling to be released from Kuroo’s slick, clenching insides. Kuroo panted above him, slowly coming down from his high of two orgasms. Eventually the two of them were able to take deep breaths, Kuroo pulling himself off of Kenma’s dick, pulling out a groan from the boy himself. Kuroo flopped down beside Kenma, the two of them too exhausted even to move.

“Go clean up….,” Kenma groaned as Kuroo began to wrap his large body around Kenma, the two of them still slick and slippery against each other.

“Later…we must bask in the afterglow…,” Kuroo sighed, snuggling against Kenma’s neck.

He let out a sigh but allowed his boyfriend to stay where he was, his soft hair tickling Kenma’s cheek. While Kenma was already starting to wish for his games, a snuggling Kuroo was hard to resist. Kenma reached up and began to thread his hands through it, the boy besides him slowly being to let out purr like noises. He couldn’t help but smile a little, loving that he could give him pleasure in many sorts of ways.

Maybe next time they could do it doggy style with Kuroo behind him pulling his hair….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WANT TO SEE ME WRITE MORE PORN? KUDO, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE IDK mAN.


End file.
